narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reikokuna Uchiha
Uchiha Ruth. Kage of the Whirlpool Village. Background She is the estranged/illegitmate daughter of Tobirama Senju. At the young age of eleven, she, her sister, and her two brothers were to be assisnated under Tobirama's orders so their existence could not get out. Instead of dying however, the four fled Konoha along with a close friend by the name of Tomoya Umino. Now on the run, with little food and water, the five stumble across a village after days of wondering no where. Much to their surprise, this broken, poor and abandoned village happens to be Uzugakure, or at least it's remains after the noble Uzumaki clan left it. The village is desimated and surprisngly, the only people left are the natives to the village, the people there before the Uzumaki clan took over the village, the Umino tribes. They explain that when the Uzumaki clan arrived in the Whirl pool village, they were forced out of their homes and became servants. When the war approached them, the Uzumaki's never told the Umino's that the village would be destroyed, therefore leaving the Umino's defensless and helpess. The tribe heads inform Ruth that the Uzumaki clan still has chakra seals on them, and to make matters worse there are bandits whom always pillage the village. Ruth turns this around in more ways then one.Because of her being part Senju, she musters up a way to learn the seals of the Uzumaki clan, therefore breaking the the bind upon the Umino clan. Unknown to many, the Umino clan holds a strong and unique chakra, the main reason being that the Uzumaki clan sealed them, they feared the Umino's. Now that there power was unleased, Ruth was able to lead them to freedom by waging war against the bandits that oppressed them. After beating them, the Umino tribe heads recognize Ruth as the savior of their village, there for giving her the title "First Kage of the Whirpool village". Present TimeRuth will not allow a Senju or an Uzumaki to enter the village. If so she will kill them. This is almost seen when Mito and her daughter stumble upon the village for shelter and a coming of age ritual , Ruth takes her daughter prisoner for weeks , tortures her, and makes Hashirama pay a randsom s or she will slit her throat. After this, she warns the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan never to come back to the village. 'Relationships': Her closets relationships are with her best friend, Tomoya Umino her friend since age three. Her sister, Misaki, two years younger than her, and her two twin brothers, Itama and Kawarama. Ruth also sparks a close relationship with Danzo Shimura. 'Personality': She is a cold girl, due to her past. She tends to act very snappy and rude towards people. Due to her lack of a childhood, she tends to find fun in doing bad things, for example, torturing her cousin, Mito's daughter. Ruth is kind to those whom know her, mostly being Tomoya Umino and her younger sister Misaki. She and her younger twin brothers are also close. Appearance Ruth is pale with a youthful face and long dark unkempt back hair flowing down her back. Her eyes are light grey. She is usually seen wearing the kage garb of her village or a kimono of the sort. She loves to wear make up to increase her age. Abilities Ruth is a skilled shinobi just not in strength but she is smart. She is able to learn the secret sealing jutsu of both the Senju and Uzumaki clan to free the Umino tribes from thier binds. Ruth is an experienced fire style user and also tai jutsu fighter. Kekkei Genkai Ruth has both the regular and mangekyo sharingan. She obtained the mangekyo when escaping Konoha, her younger sister Misaki was stabbed through the heart. This led her to believe her sister died, therefore she obtained the mangekeyo. Because of her Senju blood, she has a strong chakra force and long life span. Status Ruth is the Kage of the whirpool village, this title was given to her by the Umino tribe heads, whom were there before the Uzumaki's. Pre- Founding She, along with her brothers and Tomoya helped re-found the Whirlpool village after the Uzumaki's left it. Founding Due to Mito and Hashirama's daughter coming of age, it is crucual in the Uzumaki clan for her to perform a ritual of purity in her own village. They decide to go back to the ruins (so they think) of the Whirlpool village. Ruth upon hearing that there are Uzumaki's and Senju in her village set up a trap. Meaning to kill them, she only captures Mito's daughter instead. Hashirama eventually pays a randsom to get his daughter back and instead of killing Ruth, attempts to make a peace tearty with the Leaf and Whirpool village. After months of allowing the Uzumaki and Senju clans to stay, Ruth declines this offer and as the two clans leave, the village is engulfed in waves, therefore being hidden for good. Trivia *Ruth has schizophrenia which explains her like for torture. *Ruth hates anyone with Uzumaki or Senju blood. *Ruth wishes to kill Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama. *Ruth loves to dance, it's her favorite thing to do. In addition she loves to bake. *Ruth later goes on to marry Danzo, who stays in the Whirpool village with her. *Ruth sings. Reference http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/Noble-Leader-or-Merciless-Tyrant-414284389?q=gallery%3AYamiga&qo=1 Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Ruth belongs to me! Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:OC Art Category:Uchiha Category:Kage Category:Uzushiogakure